


Of Tales And Whispers

by HuffAndPuff



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Family Secrets, Modern Royalty, Secrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-24
Updated: 2021-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-27 01:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30114777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuffAndPuff/pseuds/HuffAndPuff
Summary: When people disagree with the laws, they do what they can to bring down the Royal Family. But when whispers and fables begin to spread, which one do we deem true?
Relationships: Choi Yerim | Choerry/Im Yeojin, Choi Yerim | Choerry/Reader, Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu, Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Reader, Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Viian Wong | ViVi, Im Yeojin/Reader, Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin, Jeon Heejin/Reader, Jo Haseul/Im Yeojin (platonic), Jo Haseul/Reader, Jo Haseul/Viian Wong | ViVi, Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu, Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip, Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Reader, Jung Jinsoul | Jinsoul/Choi Yerim | Choerry (platonic), Kim Hyunjin (LOONA)/Reader, Kim Jiwoo | Chuu/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip, Kim Jiwoo | Chuu/Reader, Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip/Choi Yerim (platonic), Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip/Reader, Park Chaewon | Go Won/Reader, Park Chaewon | Go Won/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye, Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye/Reader, Viian Wong | ViVi/Reader
Kudos: 2





	1. Picture Perfect Family

Approaching the king’s conference room, the young woman bowed her head to the various maids and butlers that filled the halls of the mansion. Guards were posted in every corner and it made the brunette a little anxious as she closed the distance between her and her destination.

While she knows she was safe within the family’s walls, it did nothing to ease the paranoia that stirred inside her chest before she brought her fist up against the large mahogany doors, her knuckles lightly rapping against the surface before the two doors opened for her, guards bowing at her presence before she finally stepped in, seeing the large table filled with the king’s council.

At the sight of her, the men all stood and bowed whilst the king offered a smile to welcome her, though some of the people were displeased by her presence, yet showed respect for the king.

“You are all dismissed for now.” The man announced and everyone was quick to shuffle out of the room, moving past the princess as she stepped aside to let them all go without bumping into anyone.

“You requested to see me, sir?” The brunette asked curiously as the man sighed and gestured to the seat nearest to him. “How many times must I tell you to call me father, instead? I thought we were past formalities.” He humors and the brunette flushes in embarrassment before shaking her head. “Y-Yes, but I just can’t seem to-”

The king smiles sympathetically and nods his head. “I understand, Jiwoo. But you are basically family at this point.” He pointed out and Jiwoo nodded her head, eyes wide as she fiddled with her fingers. “Would uncle be acceptable?”

The suggestion seemed to come as a surprise, yet the man chuckled before nodding his head. “Of course, whatever it is you deem comfortable.” That earned itself a smile from the young princess before the king finally cleared his throat. “Well, joking aside, there is a different reason for calling you here.”

Jiwoo purses her lips as she listens, attentive as always. “It would appear that the people are beginning to question the family.” The male laced his fingers under his chin with a thoughtful look. “What is it that they are questioning?” Jiwoo hesitates in asking, but with a grimace on the man’s face, she knows that it’s much more than she was hoping for it to be.

“They are beginning to question the heir to the throne.”

As the words escaped his mouth, Jiwoo felt her throat dry up and she had to blink before asking once more. “But I’ve been present in every meeting, every press interview, how could they possibly begin to suspect something wrong?”

“That is exactly why I’ve asked you here.” He states quickly. “The only people who know about the incident are those in the mansion and direct members of the royal family. Aside from that, we have the council because they were present right after her birth.” He explained, clearly displeased as Jiwoo began to understand just what the king was trying to say.

“Someone has informed the public of the missing princess.”

Jiwoo stiffened in her seat as the king began to inform her about what had occurred in his meetings right up until she arrived. “There are those who did not approve of me being taken by the royal family, uncle. It would make sense that they are trying to look for the rightful heir.” The brunette explained and the male nodded his head with a deep sigh.

“There’s something I need you to do.”

“Uncle, we’ve tried looking for her for years already.” Jiwoo said carefully and the man nodded his head. “Yes, I know. But I do believe that my daughter is still out there. We just need the right people to help, which is why I need you to be the representative of the family a bit longer.”

* * *

After the sound of a car pulling up and news of the Queen’s arrival back, people were quick to exit the house so they could welcome her back, yet one person didn’t seem too enthusiastic as she stood outside and waited as everyone watched the sleek looking car come to a stop.

Servers all lined up at the entrance of the mansion whilst a young princess stood by the door when the vehicle came to a halt. One of the guards opened the door and out came a short haired woman, standing with utmost elegance as she flashed a bright smile to the people present for her arrival.

“Welcome home, your Majesty.” The people greeted in unison before the woman lightly waved her hand, ordering them all to stop bowing before she walked through the path that led to the young princess who seemed to look as though she could be anywhere but here.

As soon as the Queen ascended the steps, her smile widened just a fracture when she saw the princess standing next to her handmaiden. “I’m sorry for the delay. It seemed there was a problem at the airport.” She apologizes gently. “Have you been well, Yeojin?”

Even with the Queen’s attention on her, the young woman didn’t seem to show interest at all as she shrugged her shoulders. “Fine as usual. You don’t have to ask me every time you see me, Haseul unnie.”

Hearing her answer and seeing the passive look on her face had caused the woman’s smile to drop, but she quickly shook her head and forced a smile. “Of course, of course. I often forget that you’ve grown already.” She attempts to joke, though seeing no change in Yeojin’s expression only made her shoulders drop and she let out a sigh.

“Well, I will be heading to my room and rest a bit. I’ll be seeing you for supper?” She doesn’t need to ask, Yeojin thinks, because of course she had to be there. So, the younger of the two merely nodded her head before waiting for Haseul to finally leave so she could go and continue with her own studies.

As Haseul stopped by the steps, she watched when the young princess walked towards the opposite direction, nibbling her lower lip before she forced herself to head for her room and the woman standing next to her could only offer a small smile before informing the Queen of everything that’s happened in her absence.

It was no secret in the house that the Queen and the princess had a strained relationship. Yeojin came from a smaller kingdom that Haseul’s parents decided to take over. But the Im kingdom refused, thus her parents having to take matters into their own hands.

With Yeojin’s parents killed for their defiance, she was sentenced to execution as well, but due to Haseul’s plea, the family ended up taking her in.

Haseul was the one to properly welcome the younger princess into their home, treating her with utmost care as though she really were her own sister. But Yeojin, despite her young age, knew what her family did to her parents, and she had only resentment towards the Jo family.

Despite Haseul’s attempts in getting her to warm up, her guard never wavered, especially when she would see the guilt that lingered on the older woman’s face throughout the years. It only fed her anger and frustration because she refused to accept the pity of a woman who rid her of her family.

However, none of that dwindled Haseul’s determination in getting the younger girl to spend time with her. Knowing the harshness of the world and the responsibilities that fell upon their shoulders, Haseul did her best to provide Yeojin the best life she could have; wanting her to feel and enjoy a proper childhood despite the rules and traditions.

Yeojin was free to do as she pleased, though with boundaries of not straying far from the mansion without her guards. And Yeojin believes that Haseul owed her that much, even if it wasn’t full freedom.

“Don’t you think you should, at least, give her a chance?” Yeojin picked her head up from her desk, her hand stopping as she rested her pen on the notebook she was previously doodling on. Her own handmaiden sitting on another couch with a book on her lap. “I don’t know if you’re talking to me or the book, unnie.” The princess replied, head against her hand as she observed the older woman who soon shut her book and faced the other.

Chaeryeong lightly rolled her eyes as she leaned back. “I’m obviously talking to you. This book has nothing against anyone.” She explained nonchalantly, making the princess grimace before she looked away. “I didn’t think you would be asking me about the queen.” She muttered before her friend let out a sigh.

“Yeojin, I’ve known you since you arrived and we’ve been friends ever since Haseul unnie assigned me as your handmaiden. She’s really not as bad as you think she is.” Chaeryeong tried to reason, yet it does nothing to sway the younger woman. “To everyone who doesn’t get in her way, maybe.”

“What happened to your kingdom wasn’t her decision.”

“Yet she was able to plead for my life. What makes my family different?”

Chaeryeong frowned at the smaller girl, knowing full well that she had yet to let go of what happened in the past, yet she couldn’t help but think that it was unfair to the Queen, especially when she had no power at the time.

“Yeojin-ah, you have to understand. Haseul unnie had to beg her parents for you to be here. She knew nothing of their plans in taking over your kingdom. You were merely brought here for them to decide on your faith and she stepped in before the king ordered your execution.” Her friend explains carefully, not wanting to anger the princess. “I can understand that you dislike her for what her family has done, but please don’t hold it against her.”

When the latter didn’t respond, Chaeryeong let out another sigh before she stood up. “Give it some thought, yeah?” She knew that it had been years and there was still no sign of changes between Yeojin and Haseul’s relationship.

She could only hope as she checked her watch for the time before placing her book back on the shelf. “Is there anything you want from the groceries? I’ll be accompanying Ryujin and Jisu unnie, unless you’d rather I stay here?”

“No, I’m okay. Just, maybe some donuts from the bakery you always visit.” Yeojin replies as she grabs her phone and Chaeryeong chuckles as she walks over to pat her head. “You’re going to get cavities if you keep eating those, but okay. Because you’re being a grumpy baby again.”

“Hey, I’m not grumpy and I’m not a baby!” Yeojin retorted with a huff. “I’m the princess and you’re only a year older than me!”

“See ya!”

As the doors closed behind her, Yeojin was left to ponder over Chaeryeong’s words, sighing as she turned back to the window. But right as she turned, there was light shining at her face. She had to squint, attempting to shield her eyes as she tried to see where the light was coming from, only to spot something, or rather someone, shining something at her.

As the light stopped, she caught a bit of purple disappearing into the forest and Yeojin stood up, confusion appeared on her features as she tried to spot the source once more, but her view was obstructed by the greens and browns of the plants and trees.

That area was farther than she was allowed to go. So despite her curiosity, Yeojin decided to just prepare for dinner and headed back to her bedroom to change into more presentable clothing.

Even with her resentment towards the women who kept her sheltered, she had to be civil when in her presence. She didn’t need to give them further reason to have her thrown out.

* * *

“I really think you should have let me come with her.” A woman spoke, constantly checking the time to see just how long it had been since their friend left. But the other just rolled her eyes and waved her hand in dismissal. “You worry too much, and it’s not like Yerimmie can’t just hop from one place to another.” She retorted, causing the other’s face to scrunch up.

“That doesn’t make it any less safe, Soul unnie.” Jinsoul pouted at the younger girl before patting her arm. “Come on, you have to trust me. Plus, I think it’s time Yerim gets to go out and explore on her own. She said it, herself - she’s ready.”

Yet Jungeun didn’t seem too convinced as she pursed her lips together. “We don’t know what Jo is going to do, especially with people like us.” Jinsoul went quiet for a few moments before she offered an encouraging smile. “Well, maybe after this whole thing, that kind of thinking will change.” She then turned her head to the silent brunette in the room, grinning when she saw the slightly surprised look on her face.

“Wouldn’t you agree, Jiwoo-ssi?”


	2. Where Loyalty Lies and Royalty Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not everything and everyone is as they seem, yet one will always hurt once they are face to face with the betrayal they so foolishly hoped to never come.

“Where exactly did you recruit this one from?” The man grunted while eyeing the woman who stood motionlessly by the door, face void of any emotion that it unnerved the King. “She was recommended by the Park family. She’s said to be their next best, given that their top officer is guarding the princess as we speak.” The other had explained.

“And why would Park suddenly offer us help? We turned them down when they asked for our security.” The king frowned and the man gestured for the silent woman to step forward, which she did before bowing to the king.

Her entire demeanor was hard to read as she stared right at him and the queen glanced to her husband and then back to the young woman as she spoke. “The Park family wishes to show that they have understood the Jeon’s reasoning of declining their offer and have sent me to show that there is no grudge held against the family. If ever you wish to hold a deal with them, the offer shall stand in the event you deem it necessary.”

As soon as she finished, she bowed once more before stepping back, but was halted when the king raised a hand. “What’s your name?”

The woman blinked a few times, somewhat surprised by the question before she spoke up. “My name is Kim Hyunjin.” She introduced and the king nodded his head before letting out a sigh. “Park isn’t one to do something devious…” He muttered, more to himself, before waving a hand. “Very well. Show her my daughter’s quarters and brief her on everything that is necessary.”

“As you wish, sir.”

As she was being gestured to follow, Hyunjin bowed once more to the couple before she followed her new fellow officer as he led her to the princess’ location. “I know that the princess isn’t exactly known to the public, but now that you’ve been assigned, you should know why.” The man spoke as Hyunjin stayed just a step behind him.

“The king and queen are very careful of her. They don’t want her exposed to anything outside of the family’s affairs. She needs to be ready for when it is time for her to take the throne.” Hyunjin didn’t seem to understand the reasoning quite yet, thus her keeping quiet as the male continued. “We believe if the princess were ever exposed to the vulgarities of the people or to anything that we cannot properly resolve, it may cause a hindrance to the family’s already growing power.”

“You mean she doesn’t know anything outside of the mansion?” Hyunjin clarified and the man cleared his throat. “Not quite. She sees the news and she is aware of what happens to the people… just not those who personally come here, like what had happened with the Park family before.” He explains and Hyunjin furrows her brows together. “We cannot afford distractions. If the princess’ views are tarnished, it will ruin her parents’ plans.”

“And these plans are?” Hyunjin inquires, only to earn a glance from the man. “None of your concern, given you’re fairly new.” He replied before they finally stopped in front of a white wooden door, rabbits drawn on it along with a few flowers littering the surface.

Hyunjin wonders just what exactly this princess was like, given the family never showed her to the public, nor did they reveal anything of her personality. The Jeon family was known for their strict and traditional way of ruling, so no one dared to question them, lest they have somewhere else to live that wasn’t under their shadow.

But if she wanted to keep her job, the girl decided to keep her mouth shut to avoid further questions and simply waited as the man lightly knocked on the door. “Princess, there’s someone we need you to meet.” He announced and there’s some shuffling behind the door before a faint ‘come in’ met Hyunjin’s ears.

As the door is opened, Hyunjin is escorted inside, followed by the man who had brought her there before she spots a lone girl sitting in one side of the room, dressed in a simple white shirt and leggings, though due to the air conditioning, she had a dark blue jacket resting on her shoulders to fight off the cold.

The girl’s face was small, and if Hyunjin would admit, the princess resembled that of a pup that was always looking for their owner. Though aside from that, Hyunjin could only assume that the princess was around her age, if not the same. Their height wasn’t that different either.

“Hyunjin, this is Jeon Heejin, the princess and heir to the throne.” The male gestured and Heejin offered a kind smile before the man was talking again. “This is Kim Hyunjin. She will be your newest bodyguard. Since you are of the same age, we hope that you may get along with her, princess.”

Heejin’s face visibly lit up at that bit and Hyunjin waited until she was given the order to leave. However, that didn’t come as the man then bowed his head. “I will be leaving you now. Please, enjoy the rest of your day.”

Hyunjin had opened her mouth to speak, but the male merely walked out the door and left her there, standing stiffly in the princess’ presence, who stared at her with eyes full of curiosity. “I’m honestly surprised. They’ve never assigned me with someone in my age range, or a woman, as a matter. So you must be really good at your job!”

While she knew nothing of the unidentified princess, Hyunjin was sure she would be anything like this. Heejin’s expression was that of a child receiving presents on Christmas day, nothing like the traditional or strict princess she pictured her to be based on what she had been told earlier.

“It was an offer.” She answered simply and Heejin looked confused with her head cocked to the side before she nodded her head. “I see. Then I hope you can enjoy your stay here.” She says with a friendly smile, but there’s something about her expression that puts Hyunjin a little uneasy, yet she keeps a straight face as she was trained to do so.

“Where did you say you were from, Hyunjin?”

“I was sent from the Park family.” She answered without missing a beat and for a split second, Hyunjin saw as Heejin’s expression fell before she had opted for a small smile. “Well, whatever it is, I hope we can be friends if you’re going to be hanging around me for the majority of the day.”

Hyunjin, of course, agrees since this would be her new life from this day on. It would be easier for both of them if they were able to get along and if Heejin were able to trust her. That was the reason she had been her guard after all.

If she couldn’t trust her with her life, then her coming here would all be in vain.

* * *

Chaewon stared quietly at the files handed to her and she pressed her lips together when she viewed the contents of the folder. The more she read, the more her stomach dropped. And seeing the name of the people written at the very front of it had only left a bitter taste in her mouth, but this was Sooyoung and she knew that if she wanted to keep her people from facing conflicts without protection, she had no choice.

And if the warning was true, then she needed Sooyoung’s help more than ever.

“We’ll make sure to steer clear of your territory, Gowon, don’t worry.” She heard the latter’s voice coming from the speakers, the image of the Queen right in front of her as she slowly placed the files down, and Sooyoung notices the flicker of emotion in her eyes though chooses not to say anything. “Where did you get these, though?”

While her parents were busy dealing with other matters, Chaewon had been left in charge, so to have to deal with this was making her feel as though she should have just gone in her parents’ place.

“It was an anonymous sender. None of my officers were able to track its source, either.”

“Isn’t that a little too suspicious though? They haven’t caused trouble, so I don’t think they would start planning to go against you.” Chaewon inquired, only to see the guarded look on Sooyoung’s face. “You know I can’t take risks, Gowon. I trust you enough with this.”

“And Hyejoo?”

The name causes the older woman to pause and Chaewon chews on the inside of her cheek, anticipation building up in her chest. She can see the Queen’s shoulders tense at the name, but unlike she’d hoped, Sooyoung shakes her head with a regretful sigh. “It’s for the best.”

And when the meeting is over, there’s a sense of dread in the air, one that forces the princess to leave the meeting room immediately and rush to her own quarters, pacing as she looks out the large window that overlooks her kingdom.

Her people needed her, and if eliminating the risk was necessary, then she had no choice but to take that.

In order to distract herself, she reached for her laptop to see the emails sent to her, and it helps when she reads the report sent in before she let out a hum. “Jeon Heejin...”

Meanwhile, Sooyoung stared at the blank screen of her laptop with a grimace, fists clenched tightly until her knuckles turned white before she stood up and faced the men that stood by her office door. “Prepare your teams. You leave the mansion at my order.” The pair nodded before exiting to prepare as asked and Sooyoung nibbles on her lower lip before crossing her arms.

The name rings in her ears and the weight is heavy on her heart because she’s had to sacrifice far too much for her to remain her title as queen. Despite her young age, she had people to look after and an entire kingdom who relied on her.

Love was something she had learned to let go, especially one that was with a person who had no status. Her council would have her head if she had told them, and now she had to cut yet another important part of life just to ensure the safety of everyone.

“I need you back with me… please…” She whispered quietly as she opened up her phone, viewing one of the few pictures she had kept of a woman with auburn colored hair, the sun’s rays bouncing off her features and making seem more ethereal than she already was.

Willing herself not to cry, Sooyoung sucked in a deep breath before she left the room to go and change her clothes.

* * *

When night fell, a lone girl watched as her home had been ransacked and turned upside down. Various rooms had been ruined and there was fire beginning to grow from the living room.

Right after she had heard a bang when she was getting ready to sleep, the young girl sat up before hearing the sounds of screaming coming outside, the voices she recognized as from the maids that often took care of her.

Her door burst open right as she stood up, and Minho frantically looked around before his eyes landed on her figure. “Princess, we don’t have much time. I need you to collect your things.” He said quickly and the girl frowned while slipping her slippers on. “Oppa, what’s going on? Where are my parents?” She asked cautiously, but the male merely shook his head. “There’s not much time to explain. We need to hurry.” He rushed to grab a bag big enough to fit the princess’ things, throwing the essentials he deemed necessary and the young woman couldn’t properly process.

“Where are my parents?” She asked again when the fear began to build in her chest and the man paused as he looked at her, his shoulders heavy with the weight of the answer, but he merely shook his head. “They’ll be okay, Hyejoo, but I need to bring you to safety before anything else.”

There’s another crash and Minho starts to move again, making sure that Hyejoo had everything before he gestured to the door whilst Hyejoo threw a hoodie over her head, changing her slippers for shoes in case she needed to run, which she did.

“Stick close to me.” He muttered and Hyejoo nodded her head before they both silently slipped out of her room, making sure to avoid crossing paths with anyone.

But when Hyejoo sees the state of her home and the blood and bodies that are scattered about, her feet slowly come to a halt as her face pales. Just this afternoon, she remembers conversing with these people, and yet after a few hours, they were all lying lifelessly at the floor of her home.

“Hyejoo, please.” Minho pulled her closer, doing his best to shield her eyes, but that had little to no effect now that she’s seen the damage. But then, when they reach the dining room and Minho tries to help her through one of the windows, she takes one more look behind her, wishing that she didn’t when she sees the body of her mother laying over her father.

Both of them had blood seeping out of them both. Her father was long gone, yet as she found her mother’s face, it was clear that she wasn’t too far behind. But when their eyes meet, Hyejoo sees as the corners of her mouth lift into a small smile, relieved to see her daughter alive and unharmed.

“Mom…” Before she could pull away, Minho had already pushed her outside, knowing well of what she had seen. “Once we make it past the clearing, there should be a car parked at the edge. We use that one for emergencies.” Minho began to say as he continued to lead her further away from the house.

But Hyejoo was far too confused and distracted to understand what he was saying. All she could see was the picture of her parents laying in their living as the life was drained out of them.

Who could have done such a thing?

Their family had done nothing that could earn them this fate. So why?

Just as Minho handed her the bag and helped her over the fence, Hyejoo placed her things inside the car before she turned back to help the man over, but just before he could fully go over, the sound of a bang echoed in the air and Hyejoo’s eyes widened when Minho’s grip on her grew slack and he slumped over the fence, blood trailing down and filling the princess’ sight before she stumbled back.

“Go…” Minho was able to wheeze out, and despite wanting to save him, Hyejoo forced herself to move before rushing to the car and getting in, driving away as fast as she could.

But when she glanced at the mirror to see just who had shot her guard and friend, she felt her heart jump to her throat when she saw the hardened look on Sooyoung’s expression, the barrel of the gun pointed right at her.

But she doesn’t shoot.

All Hyejoo is left to think is why now that she was alone.

How could someone she trusted have gone and have her family killed like that?

How could someone who had claimed to love and care for her like a sister turn a gun at her and want her dead?


End file.
